This invention relates to a method for producing an abrasive frit of silicon nitride based material and to the frit thus produced.
In abrasive machining, polishing and fine grinding operations, abrasive particles having high microhardness, low thermal expansion, high temperature stability and oxidation resistance are desirable. Diamond, an abrasive material generally used in the above operations has the disadvantage of being susceptible to oxidation at relatively low temperatures causing loss of effectiveness and at times chemical reactions.
Therefore an abrasive material having the above desirable characteristics would be desirable and an advancement in the art.